Ferret Boy
by Queen of the Cake-eaters
Summary: Dumbledore's twisted geniouse forces the golden trio to play nice with the Ferret boy!
1. He gonna Hate us

Alright hey again. I'm back! Now I am reposting this story with an update. I'd love to hear feedback so drop me a line! Oh and none of this belongs to me yadda yadda.. Now on with the story! Daquesha  
  
"I wonder what professor Dumbledore wants?" Harry Potter glances sideways over to Hermione and Ron. At lunch they had been sent an owl asking them to meet him in his office.  
  
"Well it's time to find out," Hermione said quickly, "Were here." She brushed her curly hair over her shoulder took a deep breath and whispered the password. The wall turned to reveal a staircase. Glancing over her shoulder they all began the climb up the stairs. Once at the top they all filed in and started looking around the amazing office. Old books and rare instrument filled the room.  
  
"Professor, we got your owl." Harry said once he spotted Dumbldore sitting at his desk.  
  
"Ah yes, come in please have a seat, tea anyone." The tree of them walked over to the chairs he had motioned to.  
  
"So Professor what did you need us for?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I am in need of well a favor."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout that whatever it is were your men, oh men and 'Mione." Ron said turning slightly red. Hermione started giggling.  
  
"That's what I thought. You see there is a student here who is having some, well lets say family problems. He seems to have isolated himself, not really ever making friends. I was hoping the three of you could, keep an eye on him have a conversation or two. Just help him however you can."  
  
"Sure Professor we can do that, just who is it?" Harry asked curiously, he hadn't heard any gossip about any one having problems.  
  
"Let me show you." Dumbldore said softly he pulled out his wand and whispered the spell. Seconds later a ball appeared hovering above the desk. A rainbow of colors swirled in the ball finally revealing a pale young man sitting in the great hall surrounded by people talking. His silver blonde hair was slicked back to perfection, a scowl played at his lips.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!! That's.I cant be friends with Ferret boy are you kidding me. You can count me OUT!!" Ron yelled turning bright red.  
  
"Ron has a point Professor we have never exactly gotten along with Malfoy." Hermione added calmly.  
  
"I must say I am slightly disappointed, I thought you three might be able to see past all the history but apparently Professor Snape was correct,"  
  
"What you mean Snape's right" Ron said his blood boiling at the thought of being friends of Malfoy, and proving Snape right.  
  
"I discussed my plans with Snape, Draco is in his house after all he didn't seem to think it was a very good idea." Dumbledore said a sparkle in his eyes. "I'm sorry I pulled you from your studies, have a nice day." He said motioning towards the door. The three looked at each other and quietly walked out of his office.  
  
"I cant help but feel like we let him down." Ron said as the stood outside the office.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Harry as he slumped down against the wall.  
  
"Do you remember the begging of last year, the sorting hat told us we should try to get along. Maybe we should help the Professor, I mean we were warned to get along." Hermoine said pacing, trying to figure out exactly what Dumbldore's angle was. Turning they all walked back up the staircase,  
  
"Professor," started Heromine only to be cut off.  
  
"Ah your back already I wasn't expecting you for at least another eight seconds." Dumbledore said sitting down behind his desk his eyes gleaming with mischief. "I have set it all up. The four of you will be assigned as partners in potions. Snape was going to set the class up in groups anyway, he agreed to put you four together." Dumbldore explained. "So are you in?"  
  
"Yes," and "yes" was heard from Harry and Hermione, they both looked over a Ron. "Alright Alright if I have to." He said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Good, thank you all very much. Now off to potions you go." Dumbldore said shooing the children off to class. "I hope this works." He murmured thoughtfully once they had taken off.  
  
"How did he know?" Ron asked for the millionth time as they walked to potions.  
  
"He knew we would help him." Hermoine said turning the pages of the book.  
  
"But how did he know. And How did I get weaseled into this, I mean ferret boy." Ron said gloomily. Hermoine gave Ron a sideways glance and kept playing with her hair. "Okay I'll admit I'm nervous,"  
  
"Me too" Harry agreed after a slight pause. "He is so going to hate us." 


	2. Snape's class

Harry agreed after a slight pause. "He is so going to hate us." .  
  
"I know but we promised we would try." Ron added thoughtfully. "Besides it cant be that bad.. Oh my gosh I must be ill I said Ferret Boy cant be that bad, ugh I need to lie down."  
  
Ron threw his hand to his head dramatically as the other two burst into giggles. When they entered the classroom Snape gave them a side ways glance but didn't say anything.  
  
"Class," his voice suddenly filling the room, every student turned to listen, "I will be breaking into groups of four to do more complicated potions, Now let me see hear." He began listing off his groupes until finally "Granger, Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy." Malfoy looked as thought he was about to die but he didn't say a word. He just stood up and walked over there. Looking from person to person he finally took a seat by Ron. (Inside Draco's head we go please fasten your seat belts!) "Granger, Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy." Professor calling my name snapped me out of my daydream. I looked up at him and he gave me a half smile and motioned for me to move toward them. What the hell is he doing? I am a Malfoy and he but me with freaking Potter and gang! I wordlessly got up and walked over to there direction. I'm not sitting by a mud-blood to dirty, oh yes me and the boy who lived bumping elbows, like that will ever happen! Well I guess Weasel will have to do I finally decided and took my seat next to him.  
  
"On the board you will find instruction, begin." Snape said all I could do was glare at him, he was getting way to much pleasure out of this. Turning to my "group" I sneered at each of them, my god where they lame. Each wordlessly glared back and then we began working, speaking to each other only to ask for an ingredient. About 25 minutes later I looked up to realize we had finished all the steps, glancing around I also found we were most likely the first. Mud-blood raised her hand and said, "Professor Snape my group and I are finished." He smirked at me and swept over to our table.  
  
"Lets see what we have here." He quickly and efficiently studied the potion. "Very good group, this deserves a five." He said after a moment nodding at me in approval. Weasel finally exhaled, and Potty looked ecstatic that Mud-blood and I had gotten him a good grade.  
  
"Well Malfoy umm, how are you today?" Hermione asked as she started to clean up.  
  
"What the hell is that about?" I snapped back venom dripping in my voice.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to break the silence if you haven't noticed were your partners, for like the rest of the year we could at least try to be civil with one and other. So again I ask how are you today Malfoy?" Hermione said more pleasantly than she had ever spoken to me before. I glanced between the three stooges and say coldly "I've been better, and you?" I asked. It would be nice if we weren't constantly fighting I silently decide.  
  
"Oh me I am just fine thank you for asking." She said cheerfully obviously thrilled I was playing along. But then again Mud-bloods should be thrilled, I wasted good air talking to her. After a moment she stepped on Ron's foot and pocked Harry in the stomach.  
  
"What's going on?" I said quickly, why are they trying so hard what's going on.  
  
"Oh that nothing," said Harry quietly "she dose that when she doesn't think I've helped enough." Nice save Potter I thought to myself but I decided not to push. Let the three stooges play around. I finally sat back and started reading a novel I had gotten from the library. (Hermione head we go)  
  
"Well Malfoy umm, how are you today?" Hermione asked as she started to clean up.  
  
"What the hell is that about?" He snapped back venom dripping in my voice.  
  
"Well excuse me for trying to break the silence if you haven't noticed were your partners, for like the rest of the year we could at least try to be civil with one and other. So again I ask how are you today Malfoy?" I said sweetly trying not to gag.  
  
"I've been better, and you?"  
  
"Oh me I am just fine thank you for asking." She said cheerfully. After a moment she stepped on Ron's foot and pocked Harry in the stomach. Come on you dummies you could help me here Hermione thought to herself. Instead Malfoy started reading and we started passing notes.  
  
Ron-hey that really hurt,  
  
Hermione- what else was I suppose to do your just sitting there looking stupid.  
  
Ron- you still didn't have to step on my foot  
  
Hermione- you promised you would try to be nice to him to and I was the only one trying.  
  
Harry- For guys it's different we don't ask each other how we are we just grunt and talk about Qudditich  
  
"I agree with you Potty, a guy would never ask me and how are you today?" Malfoy said imitating Hermoine voice suddenly said scaring the crap out of the three of them.  
  
"How dare you read our note it could have been private." Hemione said sounding slightly hurt. "Don't get your panties in a bunch mud-blood I only read it because it was about me. I had to know why you were talking to me and the other two stooges just sat there silently looking, what dose it say oh yes you said- what else was I suppose to do your just sitting there looking stupid." Draco read over the note again sneered and settled down to read some more.  
  
"Oh you are infuriating." Hermoine yelled getting ready to slap him again.  
  
"Thank you I try, and remember I'll be here all year, partner." Draco sneered at her getting slightly in her face.  
  
"Class," Snape cut in "Your homework is on the board copy it down, you and your group will have to get together and finish before the end of one week." The four sat in silence Hermione and Draco sneering at one and other.  
  
"So when should we get together to do the homework." Ron ventured trying to break some of the tension. Hermione immediately calmed down and began naming off days.  
  
"How about Thursday afternoon in the library?"  
  
"That's fine with me." Harry said after a minute.  
  
"Can't I have Qudditch practice all afternoon." Draco said quietly  
  
"ah Friday?" Hermione asked  
  
"No good for us we have practice." Ron said for him and Harry.  
  
"What about tonight," Draco asked "we can meet after our last class and work of it." He said commandingly.  
  
"I can make it." Harry said and Ron nodded. Hermoine looked slightly upset that is was Draco's idea but silently nodded her head. After a few more minutes the bell rang and Draco immediately jetted from the room. 


	3. Barging in

As Draco settled down in his chair he was sure he was forgetting something. Oh well, it will come to me.  
  
Meanwhile the three Gryfindore's were waiting in the library. "Ugh, that's it I'm going down there and dragging him if I have to." Hermione declared standing up to gather her bag.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why don't we just do it, that way we don't have to deal with the little prat." Harry said standing up.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and headed towards the library door. She swept down the stairs Ron and Harry at her heels. She walked up to the Slytherin portrait. "Password please?" The portrait asked.  
  
"Well I don't know it, I was wondering if you could please go get Draco Malfoy for me?"  
  
"I suppose, but a nice girl like you, beyond me what you would want with Malfoy." The portrait muttered heading off.  
  
They stood there for what felt like eternity before the portrait swung open revealing Draco leaning against the doorframe he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Where have you been? You were suppose to meet us in the library nearly an hour ago." Hermione said nearly coming unglued at him.  
  
"It didn't fit in to my schedule." He drawled.  
  
"Ugh I could kill you!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"You could try mud-blood but I don't think much would happen. Now," he brushed passed them and headed towards the stairway, "since you've already disturbed my day I suppose I could work on this little project." 


End file.
